Twisted Tempo 130RS
Twisted Tempo 130RS '''(known in Japan as '''Basalt Horogium 130RS) is a Defense-Type Beyblade and a variation of Twisted Tempo 145WD. It was released in the Strongest Blader Set along with Blitz Striker 100RSF and Nightmare Rex UW145EWD on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Metal Face-2 Heavy *'Weight:' 5.30 grams Metal Face weighs approximately 5.30 grams and as well as coming with a complete bey. It is also the second heaviest metal face, first being L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver.'s Metal face, and recommended for all Defense-Type combos. MF2 and W.B.B.A. is written on it in a circle. This face bolt is actually two different pieces. The "core" can be removed and interchanged with the face bolt for MF-F (Nightmare Rex). Attack: 6 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0 Energy Ring: Tempo *'Weight': 2.7 grams Eleven Roman Numeral signs are designed on Tempo (Horogium in Japan): I, II, IIII, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII. III is not on the Energy Ring. IIII is meant to be IV however, due to numerous clocks using IIII instead of IV, that could be a reason for the change. There is also a square hole in the wheel, where the III would be. This can be lined up with the chunk missing of Twisted to make it even more unbalanced. In this release its color is a translucent bright yellow. Attack: 0 - Defense: 7 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Twisted *'Weight': 47.87 grams. Hasbro weight: 48.00 grams. Twisted is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death" was made. It is rumored that Tomy created it on purpose so that the Fusion Wheel would have reduced recoil, have an unbalanced movement, and to prevent it from being nearly invincible. While its solo spin time is terrible because of its bad balance, nevertheless, it makes up for it with its round Fusion Wheel. It is top tier for Defense and Stamina. Much surprisingly, this Fusion Wheel due to its weight and design depletes opponents spin with each hit, resulting in the odd results of beating top tier Stamina types. There is actually a small protrusion on one of the smooth parts of the wheel, giving it some attack ability. To bring out a lot of this Fusion Wheel's strength, it can be used in the combo MF-H Twisted Bull/Kerbecs 230RS/CS/RSF. With its unbalanced Fusion Wheel, its weight is able to crush any Beyblade below it by toppling on top of them, resulting in an spin-out. Twisted is a Fusion Wheel best suited for Defense. Although it has a bit of recoil, its weight counters that and allows it to stay firm in the center of the Stadium. This wheel is the second heaviest wheel. Customization: *'MF-H Twisted Kerbecs 90RF (Attack)' *'Twisted Tempo 230WD (Defense)' *'MF-H Twisted Tempo 125WD/EWD (defense)' *'MF-H Twisted/basalt Tempo/Horogium/Kerbecs/Bull C145WB (Defense)' *'MF-H Twisted/Basalt Bull/Kerbecs 230RS/CS/RSF (Bey Crusher) (Defense)' *'Twisted Anything WA130WB - Defense (If WB is not available, use XF) (This bey was made with Hasbro parts)' *'MF-H Basalt/Twisted Kerbecs 130WD/EWD/WB (Defense)' *'Twisted Tempo 125/130/135WD' *'MF-H Twisted Tempo/Kerbecs/Bull/Aquario/Herculeo/Lacerta 85(preferred track for this combo)/90/100EWD/WD/SD/D/PD/B (Balance between attack and defence)(If the afformentioned tips are unavaliable, use DS/EDS)' *'MF-H Twisted Kerbecs BD145/TH170MB/RB/RS/RDF/RSF/CS (Defense)' *'MF-H Twisted Kerbecs GB145/ R145RB/MB/CS/RS/RDF/RSF (Defense)' *'MF-H Twisted Kerbecs F230EWD/WD/RS/CS/MB (Balance between stamina and defense)' *'MF-H Twisted Kerbecs 85EWD/RS/RSF/RDF/RB/CS all others are not avalable, use MB. (Defense)' *'MF-H Twisted Bull GB145/BD145/R145 RB/RS' Attack 0 - Defense 7 - Stamina 0 Spin Track: 130 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams 130 is a Spin Track of a tall height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. This track is said to be outclassed by many, but can be used effectively against 230 combos due to its unique height. This version of track 130 is transparent same as of original Twisted Tempo. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Rubber Sharp (RS) *'Weight:' 0.71 grams Rubber Sharp is one of the best Defense Performance Tip avaliable. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance tip such as S,ES,MS,AS,BS,FS but is made of rubber. Although its name is Rubber Sharp, it's a defense bottom. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making it very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium. It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the other rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina compared to other rubber Tips. RSF possibly has more stamina that RS because of better balance toward the end of a battle.The large amount of friction that Rubber Sharp creates also fixes the main problem affecting the Sharp series of Tips: very poor balance. Altogether Rubber Sharp is a great tip but, like every rubber tip, it does wear down after extensive use, therefore reducing Defense of the Bey. Like most sharp tips, they could go blunt after battles. This tip is also found on Grand Cetus T125RS, Grand Cetus WD145RS, Hell Horuseus 85RS (Random Booster 7) Inferno Byxis CH120RS. Customizations *'MF-F Hades Bull TR145RS' *'MF-H Diablo Kerbecs 85RS(Probably the best combo at blocking and deflecting attacks)' *'MF-H Earth/Duo Leone/Leone II 145RS' *'MF-H Death/Earth/Libra(Pre HWS Wheel)/Twisted/Diablo/Rock/Counter/Bakushin/Duo/Thunder BD145RS(DEFENSE)' Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Gallery twistedtempo130rs.jpg|Twisted Tempo 130RS (Top) SBSBasaltHorogiumBottom.PNG|Bottom (130 And RS) Trivia *The Horogium in its Japanese name is possibly a reference to Horologium, a small and faint constellation in the southern sky, and Latin for clock. *If the Twisted Fusion Wheel had no Spiral Staircase, it would have much better Defense and Stamina, but less Attack because the unbalanced movement would be removed. Category:Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Merchandise